A Brother's Love
by kiiro asakura
Summary: Summaries bite. - This fic involves Brotherly wackiness(!), corniness (?) , and love (0-0). HaoxAnnaxYoh. Wee!


Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
A Brother's Love.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* Disclaimer:  
  
The Shaman King characters found in this fic are in no way near to being this author's properties.  
  
And be assured that she shall not attempt to claim any one of the S.K. characters here. Ever.  
  
She merely wishes for Hao-sama to claim possession over her already.  
  
That's all. Really. 0_o  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* Author's note: Read the numbered notes below.  
  
1) I worship Hao-sama that's why I was able to come up with this *lengthy* and utterly *silly* one-shot fic.  
  
2) Don't take the worshiping part of the previous statement too seriously.  
  
- My religion is monotheistic and I'll be sent to eternal damnation if I literally meant those words.  
  
3) OOCness is involved here. Yes. It is.  
  
- Now don't go on stabbing my back repeatedly with a jagged scalpel for that. Onegai.  
  
4) *Word* - Emphasized words.  
  
"Words" - Monologue/Dialogue lines.  
  
=====  
  
Words - Narration of events from Hao's POV of course.  
  
=====  
  
~~~~~  
  
Words - Hao's inner thoughts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
5) Lastly, I Hope you EnJoy reading this! = )  
  
- If you don't, oh well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
A Brother's Love.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
It was already half past 7 in the evening when my brother and I had spent a whole hour at their house's porch doing nothing but to talk.  
  
This was due of course to my future sister-in-law's own interpretation of the expression 'being fashionably late'. I'll be assuming that most of her interest came only to the word 'late' and the word 'fashionably' had been left out.  
  
She was probably on her way home from the shopping center. It was that Tao girl who insisted on bringing the itako there. She somehow convinced my future sister-in-law that it was important to buy some necessary paraphernalia for her date with my brother. Well, whatever that means.  
  
Okay. So I guess some preparations were indeed necessary for the date. It was after all my twin and his fiancée's first *official* date. Ever.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great Spirits of the ethereal realm! Where was my brother when you showered the virtue of romantic reverence upon the male species of the human race?  
  
He and his fiancée have been living together for the past 3 years. And for crying out loud! They'll be going out on a formal date just *now*?  
  
If it weren't for the motivation given by his friends and me, my twin would've probably remained as the damned coward that he is when it comes to expressing his true affections for his future wife.  
  
And which in my opinion is,  
  
Nothing but good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
So there I was, sitting on the floor and still talking with my brother. And judging from our conversation, it appears that not only is he turtle-like slow in making his moves on the itako. He's in fact clueless on what he's supposed to do on their evening date as well.  
  
"Alright. Listen carefully. One thing you should remember is, it's very important to not only do the right things, but to also say the right words in front of the woman you're having a date with. Even more so since it's *the* itako we're talking about here." I then gave that advice to my younger brother.  
  
"Hai." And he nodded while he mentally made a note on every single word that I just said.  
  
"Well, okay then. Pretend that you're in the restaurant already and you're waiting for your meals to arrive. Obviously, that's one of the instances for you to start a conversation with her." I said as I tried to create a scenario for him.  
  
"Now, under that situation, what are you going to say to your fiancée?" I asked expecting my brother to have a suitable answer.  
  
But in contrast to what I had expected,  
  
". . ." was his sole reply.  
  
"Well? Hmm, Alright. . ." I then felt my eyes narrow as soon as I realized that my work here was going to be a lot harder than I thought.  
  
"One thing you could do is to give her some flattering remarks. Try to compliment her. Notice her dress, her perfume, her hair, her eyes, her smile, or---whatever." I added that statement as I felt an ounce of my patience drip from its containment.  
  
"Oh, okay! How about-" my brother then paused.  
  
"You're hair is as golden as the, um, the. . ." the so-called poetic tone in his voice immerged but then died down as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Obviously, he was desperately thinking of the words that could possibly complete the notion of his phrase.  
  
"Ahah! The blazing sun!? Right! Your hair is as golden as the blazing sun! Heheh!" my dismal excuse for a brother then cheerfully exclaimed after the web-infested cogwheels of his brain finally decided to budge a little.  
  
But I, on the other hand, merely raised one of my brows to show that he better come up with a much more gratifying line than that for his fiancée to actually find its meaning to be flattering.  
  
"Okay, so that was lame. Well, how about. . . Your eyes are as dark and beautiful as the. . ." my twin rubbed his chin this time as the huge hole in his brain, presuming that he has one, became evident to me once more.  
  
"As dark as the, um, the. . . Oh! The evening sky! Yeah!" again, he happily cried out.  
  
"Your eyes are as dark and beautiful as the evening sky!" He slowly uttered the line with his supposed lyrical voice yet again. My brother said it while looking dreamily at the sky. He was motioning his arms as if he was a stage actor speaking to his lady on the balcony.  
  
"Heheh! So how about that aniki!? You think she'll completely fall for that one or what!?" my twin then lowered his arms and smiled at me widely. Clearly, he was expecting my approval this time.  
  
I however, just threw one of my shoes at him as I rutted my brows once again. After which, I shook my head due to the incredulity caused by my brother's plain stupidity.  
  
"Itai! Aniki! What was that for!? I already get enough of those from Anna you know! I don't need you to give them to me anymore!" my brother's forehead then wrinkled as he massaged the reddened spot there that has been squarely hit by my shoe.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes. My twin is an excellent shaman, I know. And I am very much aware that he deserves a lot more respect than what I am giving him now. He was after all, the one who defeated me three years ago in a shaman fight that we had.  
  
And I have to admit. It was my downfall that made me realize. There is indeed so much more to what my eyes can see when I look him.  
  
And one of those things that exude my physical sense of vision is the fact that with his superb strength as a fighter also comes his abysmal weakness as a lover.  
  
Because of this, I just can't help but to sympathize with his fiancée for having my romance-deprived twin as her husband-to-be.  
  
So I simply did what my future sister-in-law would have done. That is to give her fiancé a good dose of 'bashing' on the head, both in the physical and mental implications of the word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
"Do you really think your fiancée will slip for that?" I asked while fondly smiling at my brother.  
  
He however, was oblivious to the hint that came along with the shoe I hurled at him earlier. My twin just grinned back and shrugged as he waited for the completion of my reply.  
  
"Heh. Of course she will---Not! Stupid!" my voice then became louder as I finished my earlier statement.  
  
"How much more with her falling for that idiotic line of yours entirely!? That was the lamest thing I've ever heard in the entirety of both lifetimes that I lived! How could you possibly think of telling her that!? You are such an imbecile! You know that!?" I mockingly shouted at him as both of my hands reflexively blocked my shoe that he threw right at my face with a full force.  
  
His once adorable face was now contorted as his forehead creased and the veins at his temples evidently appeared.  
  
Ahh, I just love to see him looking like this. Indeed, such a priceless experience it is to make my ever-so-cool brother loose his composure once in a while.  
  
"Heheh. Kidding otouto, I was just kidding." My voice then mellowed down as I grinned at him.  
  
"Aniki! You're *not* helping me at all!" he merely pouted but then smirked back as I put my hands at the back of my head and lied down on the floor.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, of course I'm not going to be mad with my little brother just for that. The matter at hand was not serious enough to get me infuriated.  
  
But honestly, I had to restrain myself from asking out loud.  
  
Where the hell did this moronic twin of mine get all those lame lines anyway? And it just made me wonder. What era was this boy born into again?  
  
Because last time I checked, *I* was the reincarnated one here. Who of course was used to the ways that existed for more than 500 years ago. But godammit. How come *I'm* the one who knows so much more when it comes to modern age wooing compared to him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
"Sigh. Otouto, one thing you should know about your fiancée by now is, she's not the type that would fall for those sappy poetic lines you just said." I plainly stated with a tone of dreariness in my voice.  
  
"Um, aniki. And how, if I may ask, do you know this exactly? I mean, have *you* ever said a compliment that actually made her fall or something?" my brother asked as he turned his head to look at me intently.  
  
Surprisingly, his question actually made me sit up. And it would've made me wince as well if my presence of mind didn't take the better hold of me.  
  
Of course I wasn't going to admit that I tried hitting on his fiancée already.  
  
That would just be too dangerous for my part. He *does* hold the Shaman King title after all.  
  
"Heh. Good point. But you don't exactly have to experience that to know she's not one of those conventional women who would be easily pleased by those worn out clichés now, do you?" I then raised my brows at him inquiringly as my lips formed a wide smile to hide my apprehension.  
  
"Eheh, right you are aniki! Right you are! I guess she's just too special for those ne?. . . Hahahah---Haaa" his laughter then turned into a loud yawn as he lazily stretched out his limbs.  
  
"Otouto." I addressed my little brother as I once again narrowed my eyes and contracted my brows.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered after he finished yawning and stretching for---who knows how long.  
  
"That thing you just did. The yawning and stuff." I paused with my assertion.  
  
"Eh? What about?" he inquired yet again with his forehead creased.  
  
"Don't do that in front of her. At least not for tonight. Okay? It's just not---nice." I then said as I shook my head and put up a face of pretend repulsion at what he just did.  
  
After which, I found my hand to be instantaneously catching a shoe that belonged to him this time.  
  
"Aniki! I'm not *that* stupid! I know how to be a gentleman when the time calls for it!" he said as he put an exasperated expression on his face once more.  
  
"Heh. I'm sure you do otouto. I'm *sure* you do." I then sardonically nodded and smirked as I caught the other shoe that came flying straight at my face once again.  
  
"And what's *that* supposed to mean!?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"Sigh. *That* just means---*that*, nothing more, nothing less." I then tossed the pair of shoes back at my brother, which he easily caught with his hands this time around.  
  
"Heheh. Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah." My facial expression shifted as I looked at my brother who now has reverted his attention to the night sky.  
  
"Just, make sure you don't mess up tonight, okay? I mean, you *do* know this night is a very significant event in your relationship with her, right?" I smiled at him as I waited for his confirmation.  
  
My twin then turned his head and gazed into my eyes directly.  
  
A simple nod and a "Hai." was the reply he gave.  
  
After a while, he added "Arigatou." And then beamed.  
  
And to smile back was the only thing I could do in return.  
  
When a short moment of silence resided between the two us,  
  
"Yoh-donno!" My brother's samurai spirit suddenly materialized out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, Amidamaru. What's up?" my brother looked at the spirit.  
  
"Yoh-donno! Anna-okami has just arrived! She is waiting for you in Jun- san's limousine!" The spirit explained to his master.  
  
At this account, both my brother and I have stood up from the floor.  
  
"Ehhh!? She's here!?! Aniki!!! What shall I do!?" My brother panicked and without warning grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me violently.  
  
"Shit! Aniki!!! She's here!!! Is my hair okay!? My clothes! Are they alright!? How about my breath!? Is my breath still fresh!? Here! Smell!--- Itai!" my brother then cried out in pain as his mouth made a full contact with my fist.  
  
"What the!? I have no intention of knowing the odor of your breath, thank you very much!" I shouted this time as I freed myself from his grip.  
  
"Godammit! Pull yourself together man! It's just a damned date!" I exclaimed as I fixed the collar of my mantle, which almost got torn by him.  
  
"Itaiii. I'm gonna get you for this aniki. Mark my words. I really will." My brother however, said that while he rubbed his jaw and threw killer glares at me.  
  
"Ano, Yoh-donno," his samurai spirit then tried to but in.  
  
"Sigh. No need to be too tensed otouto. Just always remember to be a gentleman and everything will be just fine. Okay? Now go! She's waiting for you already!" I cheerfully said. I then smiled and patted my brother's back.  
  
"That really hurt aniki. Anyway, I still don't know what I'm supposed to say! I've never been on a date with Anna, I mean in a fancy restaurant and all! Damn. If only Jun-san wasn't persistent on arranging everything for us, I would have just cooked a special dinner for her right here at home! And that would have been so much more comfortable for me!" he complained.  
  
"Well, the thing is, your *fiancée* wants to dine in a fancy restaurant. And just be thankful that the Tao girl is generous enough to give you everything, from the food up to the car, for free!" I made my twin realize the advantages of his situation.  
  
"Hmm, guess you're right aniki." He then sighed.  
  
"Ah, Yoh-donno? Anna-okami is-" the samurai's sentence was cut off.  
  
"I know! Why don't you come with us!? That way, I'll have you as my coach in case I do something wrong or---something!" he then reached for my shoulders again and shook me.  
  
I released myself from his grasp by pulling his left wrist with my left hand. When he was already stooping forward I then made his left cheek meet my right elbow.  
  
"Itai!" He exclaimed once more.  
  
"Stop. Messing. With. The Cloak. Okay? You're ripping it apart already." I then said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oooh. Why ya gotta be so vain aniki?" he fondled his cheek as he wickedly smirked at me.  
  
I'm quite certain that my facial expression then said 'continue talking and you're dead'.  
  
Evidently, my little brother thought he could beat the man who invented the game of mockery, who by the way is none other than yours truly. So I on the other hand, thought not.  
  
"Fine, I was kidding. But seriously, why don't you disguise yourself or something then just sit somewhere near us, onegai!? We can talk through body language or lip-reading or something---anything! I really need all the help I can get here aniki! You have *no* idea on how bad Anna can be when she's really irritated!" My brother pleaded as the thought of his fiancée eating him alive possibly got through him.  
  
"And at the rate I'm going, I'm bound to annoy her within a second or less! So I want you to come with us! Pleeease?" He then put his hands together in a praying position and stared at me with his 'kawaii look' routine.  
  
"I'm not your fiancée, you idiot. I don't fall for that I'll-stare-until- you-give-in-to-my-demand crap." I said with a dull tone in my voice.  
  
"Oh. Well, how about I talk to Jun-san and ask her if you could have a free meal too? C'mon aniki! It's gonna be all you can eat! So now, will you come!?" he smiled as if his victory in convincing me to go with him has already been assured.  
  
And this time, all I could say was ". . ." .  
  
Then all of a sudden, I found myself clutching my younger brother's head. He was suddenly covering his mouth with his palm because apparently, I was forcefully inserting my shoe inside his mouth for him to swallow.  
  
"Umph! Aniki! Umph! Stop! It! Umph!" he shouted.  
  
"Eat this you fool! You really think you can bribe me with mere food!? Is that how low you think I am now!? Huh!?" I yelled at him as I tried to shove my shoe inside his well-covered throat.  
  
"Ano! Yoh-donno! You need my help!?" Amidamaru then appeared at my brother's side.  
  
"Wah! Umph! Aniki! You don't have to kill me! Umph! I didn't mean it that way! Umph! Umph! Umph!" he then struggled under my clutches.  
  
"Die! You Fool! Die!" I shouted with an expression of a snapped man lingering on my face.  
  
"Ahhh! Aniki! Stop! Onegai! Umph!!!" my brother begged with a muffled mouth.  
  
"Die you stupid fool! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!!!" I then let out a sinister laugh.  
  
My brother's samurai sprit floated nearer to us. His facial expression then looked more alarmed than before.  
  
"Ano! Yoh-donno! This reminds me! Anna-okami is-" the spirit's statement was cut by,  
  
a  
  
SLAP!  
  
and another  
  
SLAP!  
  
The sound of the two slaps resounded within the whole yard as my grip on my little brother loosened completely.  
  
Shit. My face hurts. A lot.  
  
"Asakura Yoh!" I then saw my irritated future sister-in-law standing right before us. She had her narrowed eyes directed towards my little brother, and then they went straight to me. She gritted her teeth as she spoke with a subzero tone emanating in her voice.  
  
"I've been waiting inside the car for 10 minutes already. And you two *dare* to fool around like this, knowing that?" I can feel the pressure level of her blood rising. And if it were possible for her eyes to pop themselves out of their sockets, I'm sure they would have already done so.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh. The itako being that furious was indeed a frightening sight. No wonder my brother was terrified of her. But believe it or not, it's actually this fear-provoking look of hers that attracted me the most.  
  
I guess this is because it's just so unusual for me to experience fear. And for this wonderful and goddess-like creature to be the source of my trepidation, well, who wouldn't be amazed with that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
My mouth gaped while my brother's jaw dropped to the floor as his fiancée walked closer to us. The light coming from inside their house then shone upon her figure.  
  
And.  
  
Damn.  
  
She looked stunning.  
  
The itako's hair was tied into a bun with locks of it dangling at each side of her ears. It seems that her cheeks were pinker than usual and her lips looked even more inviting as they shined. She was wearing a plain but very elegant red dress. It perfectly fit the contour of her body. It had no sleeves and its length was up to her knees. And when she turned around I then noticed that her dress was also a backless one. At this point, the features of a 16 yr. old lady became evidently appealing to me.  
  
And now that I had fully recognized the biological changes that have taken place in the itako.  
  
I guess there's only one thing left for me to say. Which is:  
  
Damn.  
  
My brother is one hell of a lucky man.  
  
"You! Bring my Yoh inside the car. Now." She ordered with her back facing me.  
  
"But. Change your clothes first. You're coming with us." My future sister- in-law then turned her head to give me glare that plainly said 'refuse my order and you'll be worse than dead'.  
  
Again, this was one of those times wherein she has left me awestruck.  
  
The itako then headed for the limousine once again as she left me unable to protest against the command she just gave. My brother however was left still with an expression of shock written all over his face.  
  
I just shook my head as I headed inside the house to change my clothes like I have been ordered to.  
  
After a while,  
  
My attire was now suitable for the formal dining. And when I got to the porch of the house I saw---  
  
"Oh c'mon! You have got to be kidding me!" I cried out in disbelief.  
  
I found my brother still standing limply with his mouth opened widely.  
  
I suddenly had the urge to summon my Spirit of Fire to burn my gawking brother until he gets crispy and thin. But then, I thought of a much better idea.  
  
I took out one of my shoes and was about to place it inside my twin's mouth when-  
  
"Ouch! Damn it!" I exclaimed as I felt the sting on my jaw made by my brother's punch.  
  
"Heheh! Now we're even!" he happily said.  
  
"Let's go!" My twin then grinned at me as he headed out of the house to follow his fiancée.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago, I'd like to think that my twin would have already started jumping around for being able to inflict pain on me.  
  
Three years ago, he would have probably thrown a huge party for being able to make me shout in the slightest sign of distress.  
  
And three years ago, I would have absolutely gone berserk for having my brother doing all of those things to me.  
  
Indeed. Three years ago, I would have possibly killed him for those things. Or at least I would have *tried* killing him.  
  
But thanks to my otouto, I have learned to take things lightly now. Thanks to him, I have learned the value of letting go.  
  
Now, isn't it just amazing what those three years could do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
From the moment the three of us got inside the car up to the moment we found ourselves seated inside the restaurant, we couldn't prevent the atmosphere from being awkward to getting amiss. And this of course was signified by the absolute silence hovering above us.  
  
Up to now, I haven't yet deciphered why my sister-in-law wanted me to join them on their dinner date. But what can I do? For as the itako would always put it:  
  
What she wants, she always gets. And if she doesn't, we'll be good as dead.  
  
Amusing, isn't it?  
  
So there we were inside the restaurant. The arrangement of the seats at our table was in such order that my brother and his fiancée were together side by side while I was seated in front, facing them.  
  
And as I have anticipated, my brother becomes stiff as a board the moment he lays his eyes on the itako.  
  
I had to take him out of his trance by treading on his now swollen foot occasionally.  
  
A waitress then, who probably has the same age as ours, approached and gave us some menus. Then, when it seemed that we were ready to give our orders, she said with a tiny voice,  
  
"Good evening." as she bowed politely before us.  
  
"My name is Kiiro and I will be your attendant for tonight. May I take your orders now please?" The girl had her paper and pen ready while she smiled cordially at all of us.  
  
"I'll have a Fetuccini Alfredo, and also an Iced tea." the itako spoke with a surprisingly dainty tone.  
  
"Hai, um, would you also like to try some of our appetizers ma'am? We have fresh salads, some-" the statement of the attendant was immediately cut off.  
  
"No thank you, that would be all for me." my future sister-in-law then gave the waitress one of her infamous glacial stares, which of course made the poor girl bow and just cower away. After that, she hurriedly went to my brother's side of the table.  
  
"Um, and how about you sir, what shall your orders be?" she asked again.  
  
"Hmm, just Lamb Chops with Mashed Potatoes for me, thanks! And oh, some Orange Juice please!" My brother said with such enthusiasm.  
  
"Hai." She then bowed to him once more.  
  
And now it was my turn to order.  
  
"And for you sir?" she inquired once again.  
  
"Ah, yes, I'll have your Garden Fresh Salad please. A Tuna lasagna skillet, and a slice of Carrot Cake. And, if I were to ask you uh, Kiiro-san, which would you prefer? The Tropical Shaker or the Banana Berry Shake? Because you see, I just can't seem to make up my mind." I then smiled at the girl who looked like she wanted to be swallowed whole by the floor.  
  
"Um, uh, w-well, personally sir, I would prefer the Banana Berry Shake because I just love the blend of the bananas and strawberries, I also think it has just the right sweetness, but most customers would prefer the Tropical Shaker because they believe it's a healthier choice since it's a mixture of various fruits such as pineapple, watermelon, orange, and mango." She then caught her breath after she finished her sentence.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, thank you Kiiro-san, then a Banana Berry Shake it will be for me." I then smiled as I closed the menu and handed it back to her.  
  
She looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"Is this your first day on the job, Kiiro-san?" I wasn't able to refrain from asking.  
  
"H-hai." She nodded while the expression on her face plainly asked 'why isn't the ceiling falling on top of me yet?'.  
  
"Ah, Well, I wish you good luck on your first day then." I beamed at her once again.  
  
"A-arigatou." She then replied as her cheeks evidently reddened.  
  
"Um, I-I would just like to repeat your orders. . ." the attendant said.  
  
And after she correctly repeated the list of our orders, she then bowed once again and walked away to have our meals done.  
  
After our orders have been taken, the tension among us then began to lift.  
  
"Ren sure has a nice place here ne?" my brother referred to the exquisite ambiance of the restaurant we're in, which also happens to be owned by his Chinese friend, Tao Ren.  
  
"Un." His fiancée nodded.  
  
"Yes, the sight here truly is delightful, isn't it?" I smiled fondly as I made an eye contact with the itako. She then looked away immediately. I'm not quite certain if the color on her cheeks was natural or not.  
  
Cosmetics and make-up artists, truly, they amaze me as well.  
  
"Hai. Very." My brother said as he looked around to further observe his surroundings.  
  
After a while, the drinks that we ordered then arrived.  
  
"Your Iced Tea ma'am." the young waitress gave Anna her beverage.  
  
"Arigatou." The itako monotonously said.  
  
The attendant bowed and then went over to my brother to give him his juice.  
  
"Orange Juice Sir." She said.  
  
"Arigatou!" My twin replied.  
  
Once again she bowed before him and then proceeded to serve me my drink.  
  
"And A Banana Berry Shake for you sir." She placed the glass on the table.  
  
"Arigatou Kiiro-san." I responded by smiling at her once again.  
  
The girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate when her eyes made contact with mine.  
  
Women. I have a feeling that even if the Great Spirits were to be in my possession, the mysteries behind them shall never be revealed.  
  
She then bowed for the last time and then walked away from our table with an indescribable expression on her face.  
  
"Ey, that's Banana Berry Shake right?" My otouto then spoke after the attendant has left.  
  
"What, are you deaf now?" I asked smirking at him.  
  
"Hahah!" he laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, I have a question for you. What's color red and flies high in the air?" he then asked as his fiancée undoubtedly rolled her eyes.  
  
"This isn't going to be one of Chocolove's stupid jokes, is it?" the itako asked with a dry tone in her voice.  
  
"Um, actually. . ." my bother's facial expression then said that it was indeed one of his friend's jokes.  
  
"My Spirit of Fire. It's color red and it's able to fly high up in the sky." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
My poor, poor, brother. I decided to ride along with his so-called gag to show that I at least recognize his effort in trying to make a conversation with his fiancée.  
  
"Um, no, that's not the answer. Try again." he said as he shook his head while grinning.  
  
"Okay, how about a red balloon. No? A superhero's red cape? A red blimp. Still no? A profusely injured and bleeding-to-death bird. Oh, wait, it wouldn't be able to fly in the sky if that were the case now, would it? Alright, I give up."  
  
I finally said as I ran out of ideas, or rather, I just thought that thinking for an answer to my brother's dumb question was really a waste of time.  
  
"Heheh, the answer's a super strawberry!" he then cheerfully exclaimed.  
  
"What? A super strawberry? Strawberries don't fly otouto." I then said in a dull tone with one of my brows raised.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go." I heard his fiancée mutter to herself.  
  
"Well, if you throw it in the air, it becomes a super strawberry! Get it? A strawberry's red and then it flies high in the air, when you throw it. Like this!" He then threw an imaginary strawberry from his hands.  
  
"Baka." My future sister-in-law muttered again while she seemed to be thinking of ways on how to devour her future husband alive.  
  
"Then why can't it be a super apple, a super rosebud, a super hotdog or a super bloody toe at that?" I then found myself asking my brother again with a smirk that plainly stated his jokes were rotten.  
  
But before he could answer, my Garden Fresh Salad arrived and was placed in front of me.  
  
"Arigatou." I said. And naturally the young waitress looked weird again as she once more walked away from our place.  
  
"I don't know! I just heard it from Chocolove, okay? Besides, I just remembered it because your shake's got strawberry in it!" he then said defensively.  
  
"Baka." The itako then rolled her eyes once more.  
  
"Okay here's another one. It's better than the other one I promise!" he immediately said as soon as his fiancée gave him an I'm-gonna-eat-you-alive- if-you-don't-stop-talking kind of stare.  
  
"Sigh. Fine. What is it?" I asked. At least we're able to avoid silence through this.  
  
"Okay, what's the healthiest part of our body?" my brother asked.  
  
"I have no idea." I said.  
  
"Heheh! Our feet! Get it? Feet equals 'fit'!" my brother evidently noticed the blank stares that both his fiancée and I were giving.  
  
"Right. Here's another one. What's the part of our body that always gets the chills?" he smiled at us as he waited for our answer. But our reply never came on the account that we were too stomped not with my brother's stupid jokes but with my brother's stupidity it self.  
  
"Geez! Guys! It's our eyes! Get it? It gets the chills coz its eyes? Eyes equals 'ice'!" He then sighed but looked determined.  
  
"Fine. Here's one more! What's the part of our body that's not over there?" he asked once again.  
  
"Our hair people! Now do you get it? It's not over there, coz it's over hair? Hair equals 'here'!" he asked consecutively.  
  
His fiancée and I looked incredibly alike. We wore the same faces that clearly said 'You Suck!'.  
  
"Fine. I'll shut up." My twin finally got the hint embedded in our utter silence.  
  
"Good." The itako and I both said at exactly the same time.  
  
"Yoh. I forbid you to make any form of contact with Chocolove. Is that understood?" my future sister-in-law then spoke with the almighty Glacial Empress tone in her voice, which of course to my brother meant nothing but futile resistance.  
  
". . ." was his reply once again.  
  
So after that, we all just quietly waited for our meals. I can't help noticing my brother as he cringes every time he feels his itako's gazes fixed upon him every once in a while.  
  
His fear finally got the better hold of him compared to his veneration for his fiancée tonight, I concluded.  
  
When we're already eating, we talked about several topics. Some of them were: the things the itako did at the mall earlier this day, the shows my future sister-in-law watches on t.v., my brother's death defying training program given by his future wife of course, the ways I would get killed by the itako if I tried to steal the Shaman King throne from my brother, the ways my brother would get killed by his fiancée if he lets me steal his Shaman King throne, and of course, the delightfulness of the food in the restaurant and the hospitality of the workers there.  
  
After we finished eating, all of us said our gratitude to the Tao siblings by telling Kiiro-san that we indeed have enjoyed our stay there.  
  
And as my brother, his fiancée and I headed out of the eating-place, the attendants then bowed before us and bid us their thank you's and please come back's. With the satisfaction that we have received from them, we of course gave our assurance that surely we shall come again.  
  
When the driver of the limousine has delivered us at the font gates of my brother's house safely at around 11pm, we then said our thanks to him once more.  
  
When we got out of the car, I saw that my brother and sister-in-law to be having a serious conversation as they tenderly held each other's hands. I then saw my brother lift his other hand to caress the itako's cheek. And she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Soon, they closed their eyes and tilted their heads closer to one another, and then. . .  
  
I therefore decided that it would be best for me to just go ahead inside the house.  
  
So I went inside my room on the second floor.  
  
I then changed my clothes and got ready for bed.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up to now, I still don't know why my future sister-in-law made me join them on their date. Although I must say, I did have a good time tonight. I felt utmost contentment at seeing my brother and his fiancée being happy like that.  
  
True. Seeing the itako as blissful as that is one of the things that brings joy to this lifetime of mine. And knowing that my brother will always be the one to make her happy is the reason for me to do every thing that I can in order to ensure that nothing will keep them apart. Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
When I finished changing my clothes I then heard some noises from outside my room that said the couple was already in their bedrooms as well.  
  
I was getting sleepy and so I prepared my futon. I was about to lie on it when suddenly, I heard a quiet knock at my door.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Yoh?" I asked quite certain that it was indeed my brother who was knocking on my door.  
  
"Can I come in?" said by a female voice surprisingly.  
  
"Ah, why of course you can, Anna." I was definitely startled though.  
  
And so she came inside my room, looking as lovely as ever and still wearing the red dress she wore at the dinner. I then stood up in order to talk to her properly.  
  
"Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" I asked as I gave her a warm smile.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence before she finally spoke.  
  
"Why do you keep on doing this?" she said with a demanding voice this time. There was a glimmer in her eyes that clearly insisted on getting an answer.  
  
But I wasn't able to answer at once. I didn't comprehend the meaning of her words.  
  
"What do you mean?" I just asked truthfully.  
  
Again, she seemed to think first before she began to talk.  
  
"I know you asked Yoh's friends to convince him into going on a date with me. It was you who forced Yoh into asking me out. Every time something like this happens, I know you're behind it. Now, I want to know the answer why you're doing this to us!?" she then ended her statement with a louder voice.  
  
I was silenced after she said that. And for a while, my room was noiseless until,  
  
"I, I just hate it when people do those things to us. I want my Yoh to show his love for me with his own intention and in his own way. He doesn't need you to force him into doing something he's not comfortable with. I don't need other people meddling with how we will live our lives as a couple. We can handle that without anybody's help." She again spoke and this time with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I, I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to, never-" I then found myself embracing the itako.  
  
I looked directly into her eyes. I then smiled and cupped her face gently with one of my hands.  
  
"I, I was just afraid that if my brother doesn't make his move on you now, *I* might do that instead. And I don't want that. I have gained my brother's trust easily, but I know that if I lose it, I will never be able to get it back. He is my brother and I love him dearly. I owe him too much to cause him the pain of losing you." were the words that came out of my mouth.  
  
I expected a huge and loud slap from her. But it never came.  
  
And there we were, just standing face to face. The itako's eyes were evidently full of shock.  
  
None of us knew what to do or say after my revelation. I just remained holding her tenderly as I brought her face onto my chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Anna. Never again." I said with a tone of misery in my voice.  
  
And again, there was silence.  
  
But then I let her go from my embrace. I met her gaze once more. I sensed that the atmosphere around us was just getting too tensed so I decided to return to my old mocking self.  
  
"You know, I'm actually quite surprised that you didn't give me a sla-" But I wasn't able to finish my statement because of a  
  
SLAP!  
  
"I didn't give you a goodnight slap? It's too early for you to talk about that Hao." The itako then smiled at me. This smile wasn't as beautiful as the one she gave Yoh, but what the hell, she smiled!  
  
"Heh. On the contrary Anna, I think it's already late. You better get to sleep." I said.  
  
"Un. Oyasumi." She greeted as she turned her back and quietly walked away.  
  
"Oyasumi." I then smiled as I closed the doors of my room.  
  
============================================================================ ========================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remembered the time when I let go of her. It was a simple gesture to the human eyes, but it was far more than that to the human heart.  
  
A while ago, I saw the look in her eyes that emanated the sadness within her.  
  
And it was I who caused her that sorrow. For that, I understood that I just had to let her go.  
  
For once, I thought that I too, could make her happy. I thought that I could at least make her smile just like my brother can.  
  
But now I knew I was wrong. That just wasn't my place. And I know that no matter how hard I try, it will never be.  
  
And because of my love for my brother, I have learned to accept this.  
  
Indeed. For the love of my brother, I have learned to let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Owaru~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
~ Wahaha! That's the beauty of writing a mere fanfic ne? Pointless self- insertions! Wee! (^^)  
  
~ Review and Review pls! Heheh! (^^)  
  
~ Flame me all you want! I'll just find it amusing I tell you! Really, I will! (^^)*  
  
~ But just make sure it's in English/Filipino. Yes?  
  
~ Cause if you flame me in a language I don't understand, let's say in Japanese for example, the review would just be rendered useless. Coz naturally, it won't get its way through my thick head! (^^)*  
  
(Puwera na lamang kung mga murang Hapon na madalas sambitin ni Ren ang inyong gagamitin! Ah, 'wag nang mag-alala sapagkat maiintindihan ko naman ang mga iyon. ~Anuman~) (^^)!  
  
~ So, yeah, that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading my fic! Ja! (^^) 


End file.
